


King's Folly

by Saradactyl



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All Hail King Hinata!, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Just a bit of lipstick, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jk it's minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradactyl/pseuds/Saradactyl
Summary: “You think this is funny,” Hinata spoke, irritated when that comment only made the man in front of him stifle a laugh. “Izuru.”“As much as I despise the woman, I think Enoshima did some good, this time.”His reply was a pillow to the face.[Hinata and Kamukura play hooky instead of attending the party in honor of their engagement.]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	King's Folly

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, just wanted to write something fluffy.  
> This is genuinely just fluff, nothing else. Have fun!

The clacking of oxfords against the cold tiled floors of the corridor echoed as they approached the doors leading into one of the many chambers around the palace. They paced across the room until they met with the wooden base propping up the bed, the shoes immediately discarded as the young prince buried his face into the pale yellow comforters, muffling an aggrieved groan. 

He wiped his face with his sleeve, dark pink stains smearing his iron-pressed shirt. He didn’t bother to glance back when heavy thuds of leather-clad boots entered the room moments after he did.

“You rushed out of there  _ very  _ quickly,” they commented, their presence looming over the prince as he grumbled as a response.

“Don’t make me go back out there.”

The mattress dipped beside him and a hand pressed against the backside of his thigh. “That’s not for either of us to decide, Hajime.”

Upon hearing his name, the man lifted his head off the bed, narrowing his eyes at his partner’s look of shock. From the way the corner of his lip twitched slightly, the amusement became apparent and a pale thumb came to rub away the lipstick stains covering his sun-kissed skin. Never again would Hinata get guests close enough to his face to say their  _ hello’s _ .

“You think this is funny,” Hinata spoke, irritated when that comment only made the man in front of him stifle a laugh. “Izuru.”

Kamukura vigorously wiped at the smudge on his cheek, to no avail as it only made its way further across his face. Matters already as bad as they were, he pressed his tainted thumb to Hinata’s lip and rubbed until his mouth was stained the same shade.

“As much as I despise the woman, I think Enoshima did  _ some  _ good, this time.”

His reply was a pillow to the face. 

Interacting with others wasn’t Kamukura’s strong suit, hence why Hinata ended up getting the kisses as greetings while his partner most often got a handshake. Hinata wished he was like that, brooding and dark. Maybe then he wouldn’t be a  _ target  _ at this ludicrous event.

(And it made his partner just 10 times more attractive, for reasons not yet known.)

Kamukura was in no better of a state, Enoshima got quite handsy as she does and he would be lying if he wasn’t the tiniest bit joyed that Hinata had runoff. Had he caused a scene, that would have not made the best first impression on his part.

“Let’s just stay here for the rest of the party,” Hinata said, more demanding than stating.

“The guests will not be pleased. You were invited, you shouldn’t just disregard that over a few kisses.”

“Whatever.” He rolled over and stared at the blinking lights of the crystals dangling from the chandelier. “I wanted this engagement to be quiet, at least for a week.”

“Hajime, you’re a  _ prince. _ ”

“And?” 

If it were up to character, Hinata would certainly have not been a prince. He was much too rowdy, a bit obstreperous at times, though he kept up to standards when he had to follow the rules. His hair was never tame enough to wear a crown and he was born with an average look to him, making it easy to blend in when melding into crowds at the public market. It annoyed him at first, the way he looked, but he had become accustomed to being ordinary. That’s how he met Kamukura, anyhow.

“And--” Kamukura pinched the bridge of Hinata’s nose, making his face scrunch up. “--you have to be able to  _ talk  _ to people. You’re going to be king, after all.”

Hinata frowned. “No.”

His eyes glanced down to the hand on his face and noticed the thick band of metal around Kamukura’s finger. Unintentionally, he smiled and Kamukura did the same. They were simple, though Kamukura didn’t live in a lifestyle that asked for anything grand. He was glad Hinata had gone for something of simplicity rather than ostentatious, he knew him better than most.

They often argued who would wear the wedding dress, knowing they would both end up wearing suits. Though, he was sure he could get Hinata to see to it that his personal tailor had his measurements handy for it. The lipstick was a good start, he could both thank and punch Enoshima for that.

“Come to the party.”

“No.”

Evidently, Hinata was not going to be dragged back down to the main room even with all the contending and demands. The yelling and debating rapidly turned into boisterous laughter when the prince finally tackled Kamukura to the bed and dropped his weight on him. It would’ve been fairly easy to push him off but he gave in, settling for wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist and pulling Hinata to lay on his chest.

“You’re quite a handful.” His fingers rubbed small circles at the small of his back, Hinata nuzzling his neck before pecking a soft spot under Kamukura’s jaw.

“Quite, but you already knew that.”

“I did,” Kamukura sighed. “How  _ foolish  _ of me.”

Hinata looked up at him with a stern expression, one he couldn’t hold when Kamukura’s lip quivered. “Stop laughing!”

Hinata scrubbed furiously at the makeup on his face but it made no difference. Kamukura just stared, his mouth curved into a cheeky smirk, and the man above him couldn’t stay mad. Instead, he pressed his lips to Kamukura who didn’t reciprocate it right away. He pushed harder and all Kamukura had to do was pull him by the back of his collar. Hinata whined but he settled down when the distinct pink smear coated his partner’s lower lip.

“I know what you’re trying to do.”

He pinched Hinata’s cheeks when he grinned, his thumbs grazing the divots in his cheeks. “What am I trying to do?”

(It worked, at least.)

“I think I had enough of the party for tonight,” Kamukura told him. “You’re  _ exhausting _ .”

Hinata scoffed but crawled off of him, walking towards the doors to the terrace. “Let’s jump down and walk home.”

“No, I’m  _ tired _ .” Kamukura toed off his boots and removed his vest, leaving him in a blank shirt and trousers. “Come here.”

He glanced at the empty garden below where he stood, pushing the thought back because Kamukura often changed his mind if he didn’t make a decision quick enough. Reaching down, he pulled at the stem of a white rose and sauntered back to the bed with bare feet, his shoes resting beside Kamukura’s boots. The disparity of the items would confuse most until they saw the rings. Hinata was far too perplexing of a prince to be choosing to marry one of his subjects but once they said their vows, it would be clear that he made the best choice.

His partner pulled the covers over the both of them as Hinata tucked rose in his long hair.

Kamukura’s fingers gingerly touched the rose and shook his head. “You killed it.”

“For  _ you. _ ”

“Romantic.”

“Oh, shut it.” Hinata snuggled further beneath the comforter until only his hazel eyes gazed at Kamukura with wonder and, unfortunately for Kamukura, energy. “Think people won’t walk in if we did it right now?”

“Chastity, Hajime. Don’t be impudent.”

“If we hide under the blankets--”

He was interrupted by a series of echoing shouts, immediately grasping that one of the guests were looking for them again. Possibly Enoshima, given their circumstances.

“Okay, let’s hide under the covers.”

Hinata would be beaming if it weren’t for the fact they were probably going to be ushered back to the main room. He didn't know how he was going to explain the lipstick smudges on both of them, but it was really self-explanatory. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

“Let’s pretend to sleep and she’ll leave us alone,” Hinata whispered, leaning on Kamukura's shoulder.

“ _ Actually _ sleeping would be much more realistic.”

“I’m not tired though.”

Kamukura ducked under the blanket and met Hinata’s eyes. “Don’t make me have to  _ make  _ you tired.”

“How  _ impudent _ , Izuru.” But he indulged when Kamukura crawled on top of him, sealing his giggles with a passionate kiss, tucking his hands underneath Hinata’s now wrinkled shirt.

Once they were found, the guest decided against waking them up. They spent the rest of the night bare and tucked in each other’s arms, their clothes carpeting the floor and the rose sitting silently on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> Was debating whether to make Kamukura the prince but I like Hinata's bouts of energy to contrast with being royalty.  
> This could've been stretched out much more but it was a very quick stress-reliever, hope it was something you enjoyed!


End file.
